supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Darkness (Light and Dark)
The Darkness is a primordial entity which has existed throughout eternity. After God came into being, He created the Archangels to fight a terrible war against it. Not even the combined power of God and the archangels could destroy it, so God succeeded only in sealing it away using the Mark of Cain as a lock and key. This force is so ancient and mysterious that even the Angels didn't believe it existed, rather they thought it to be a "scary bedtime story". The Darkness from the prime reality, free Dean Winchester of the Mark, the Darkness of this reality was unleashed once again. While on earth, it has taken the form of a young man and spread a disease of darkness through human beings. Powers and Abilities *'Darkness Powers' - The Darkness possess many powers and is a primordial entity. *'Mandatory Existence' - The Darkness like other primordial entities can be killed by each other. However like the Darkness if other primordial entities are destroyed everything ends. Weaknesses Despite his immense power, he has weaknesses, and can be sealed away or even killed. However, it takes extreme levels of combined power as even a Hand of God used by Lucifer, which is capable of hurting Archangels, caused him no harm when used alone. God is the only being powerful enough to kill Alex, but he chooses not to as he says that the Darkness (Alex) and the Light (God) must both exist for the Universe to maintain balance, if either God or the Darkness cease to exist, the other also ceases together with reality itself. Thus, God opted to seal him away. Harming and Banishing *'Combined forces of powerful beings' - The combined strength of God and the Archangels was strong enough to bind the Darkness and seal his with a lock, albeit barely. God is also able to kill him. An attack by an army of demons, in smoke form after an attack by witches and a mass-smite by angels somewhat weakened Alex. *'Prison Worlds' - They were alternate planes of existence created by Life. The Darkness' Prison World was where The Darkness was trapped, Twilight's Prison World was where Twilight was trapped, and Dark God's Prison World was where the dark side of God was trapped. The Prison Worlds collapsed after The Darkness, Twilight and Dark God were released. *'Diminishing Spell' - This spell was able to harm and weaken his vessel to some degree. *'Lightbringer' - After a combined attack of angels, witches and demons it was capable of harming his vessel to the point of his admitting defeat. Killing Killing the Darkness requires tremendous amounts of light -based energy and would inevitably lead to the end of all existence, including God. *'God' - God is able to kill the Darkness. *'Light (possibly)' - According to God, a massive amount of light equivalent to 10,000 suns going supernova at once could potentially destroy the Darkness. :*'Soul Bomb (possibly)' - A bomb made up of a couple hundred thousand souls could potentially emit enough light to destroy the Darkness. *'Mandatory Existence Compromised' - If God were to be killed, the imbalance would result in the annihilation of everything that exists, including the Darkness. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Strongest of Species Category:Light and Dark series Category:Main Villains Category:Recurring Characters Category:Light and Dark: Olympus Characters Category:Light and Dark: Olympus Villains Category:Alive